You're the one that I want
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Harry and Draco singing You're th eone that I want from Grease! Leather! Electrofying! Sorrry about this people, but Grease does this to you! HPDM Warning: Catchy music!


You're the One that I want

Hunter: I'm hooked! Drarry is very addicting! You see one video and all you can think about is songs that match them! XD I blame Neko! It's all her fault!

Neko: But Hunter! You must spread the Drarry Luuurrrvvveee!

Roxxi: Spread the boy love!

Disclaimer: In no way do we own Grease or this song; sadly, we also don't own Harry and Draco…

Downloading the song will make this fic better, so download 'You're the one that I want from Grease.

"Go to bed!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then decided it was best to just head back up to the common room.

"Hermione always thinks she can boss us around…" Ron grumbled as they entered Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ron walked up the staircase. "Goodnight." Harry said pulling the curtains around his bed. He wasn't really going to bed; he planned to head back down to the Yule Ball… He just needed a little change of wardrobe. Quickly pulling on the outfit he had prepared the day before, Harry left back downstairs quietly.

Ron lay in bed, still not able to get to sleep, when he saw Harry sneak out of the dorm room. Being the best mate he was, he decided to follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOHP+DMOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walked into the Great Hall; he was decked out from head to toe in… LEATHER! As he walked in, several students made way for him. Some even going so far as to whistle, Harry turned red.

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of the room talking to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco, dude, if you like Potter so much, just tell him." Goyle said.

"Goyle, can't you see, it's a bad idea, besides, I'm dark, and he is light."

Crabbe rolled his eyes. Suddenly Goyle and Crabbe looked over Draco's shoulder and their eyes grew huge.

Draco looks at them quizzically before turning around to see what they're staring at; the site in front of him makes his eyes bulge. "Harry!" Standing there is Harry, wearing a tight black t-shit, a leather jacket over it, black boots and to top it all off tight, black leather pants.

"Tell me about it, stud." Harry says watching Draco.

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'. _Draco sings, ripping off his robe, his legs start to shake. Harry smirks and throws the leather jacket he had on, onto the floor.

_  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

Draco shakes like he was electrocuted and falls onto the ground.

_You better shape up!_ Harry sings and shoves Draco a little with his boot.

_'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you._ Draco jumped up on the ground, following Harry. _  
You better shape up;_ Harry turns around facing Draco while he sings his arm around his neck._  
You better understand_ Harry starts walking forward as Draco walks back, still singing. _  
To my heart I must be true_

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_.

They both start singing together; Harry starts walking and leaves the Great Hall, heading up the staircase; Draco following like a puppy dog would its master.

_You're the one that I want.  
(You are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(You are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
the one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed._

Harry turned around a corner, the faces Draco.

_If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way_ On that line, Harry ran his hand along his leg, making Draco fall back from the sheer hotness of it.

Draco starts singing again, following Harry up another staircase.

_I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man_  
Harry turns back around as he sings facing Draco.

_i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied._  
Draco sings his part; he was not going to let Harry get away.

_I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove_  
Harry sings to Draco as the reach the landing where all the changing staircases are..

_You better prove  
that my faith is justified._

_Are you sure? _Draco sung, following Harry as he got closer and closer to one of the changing staircases.

_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside. _Harry and Draco both sung together. Walking onto the staircase, they began the chorus.

_You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed._

As they sung the chorus together, they danced on the staircases as it shakes, changing. Then did they notice that everyone who was at the Yule Ball now are all vacating different staircases making 'Ooh' sounds.

Even a few teachers were there. Harry and Draco looked into each others eyes as the song ended, leaning into each other they share a sweet kiss.

Ron sat up from his place on the floor in the Great Hall. He was probably the only person who wasn't on the staircases singing. Then he remembered what Harry had said to Malfoy and promptly fainted again. He never thought he'd hear Malfoy being called a-a-a STUD! Especially from his best friend.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuDM+HPUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Hunter: That was just wacked.

Neko: Never, ever listen to Grease songs while thinking of Drarry. Never.

Roxxi: Wow. By far the weirdest thing ever written…

Hunter: If you watched Grease, it will make this fic be easier to see.

Neko: Though it's not really like it… Anyways! Review and you get a cookie shaped like Harry and Draco dressed in the Grease outfits! Straight from Roxxi's stash!

Roxxi: Shh! Don't tell my secret!

Hunter: So review! We'd really appreciate it!


End file.
